Demon Love
by Master-General
Summary: Naruto and Hinata love each other. Then Sasuke tries to kill Hinata. Will he kill her or will Naruto save her? Naruhina, and a bit of SasuSaku
1. The Hunter

The Back Stab Friend

Hinata stared at the killer. She was scared to death. The killer raised his kunai knife and started to bring it down. She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. The killer was almost there when Naruto slammed into his side and he spun. Naruto curled his fingers into a fist and sent it straight for the killer's mouth. He hit and the killer flew at the wall of Naruto's house. He didn't hit the wall… he went right through.

Naruto went to the hole in the wall, but he couldn't find the killer.

He turned to Hinata and walked over to her and said "You okay?"

"I'm scared," she said as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

Naruto's mind was blank except that it thought only one thing. He leaned in at her. Hinata was stunned at what Naruto was doing. But, she didn't care. She started to lean in. then their lips touched. Naruto and Hinata put their arms around each other. Their tongues went into each other's mouth and Hinata's breast was against his chest. They realized what they were doing and pulled quickly away, both having red faces.

"Sorry," Naruto said softly.

"No, it's okay," Hinata said as she leaned her head on him.

**Next Morning,**

Naruto stepped out of his house and walked down to Hinata's house. But, when he knocked Hinata's mother came to the door, tears going down her cheeks. She gave him a letter and slammed the door behind her. He opened it and read,

Naruto,

If you ever want to see your precious Hinata again, meet us at the stadium where you fought Neji.

Sasuke

Naruto was stunned. His own friend stole the one he loves. He was mad now. He stood still for a minute and then ran to the stadium. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	2. Death to One

Death's Choices

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the stadium and ran in. He slid to a stop and in front of him was Sasuke with Hinata in one arm and Sakura in the other.

"Well here we are. You have to choose the one you love more."

"What will happen to the other," Naruto yelled at him.

"You'll find out."

"Let Hinata go. NOW!!!!!"

Sasuke then threw her aside and took a knife and sliced Sakura's head. Naruto cried out because he just let someone die. He crouched down and seemed to disappear. Then Naruto's foot slammed into Sasuke's chin from below. Sasuke flew up and he opened his eyes and his eyes went wide. Naruto was right beside him and he kicked him into a pillar of the stands. A ball of dust blocked Naruto from seeing what happened to Sasuke.

Then Sasuke shot out of the dust, straight at Naruto. Then his fist contacted into Naruto's jaw. Naruto flew back and tumbled next to Hinata. His eyes were closed. Hinata got up and activated her Byaakugan and Sasuke activated Sharigan and Hinata flew at him, crying out. Her hand, gentle fist, contacted into his chest and he leaned forward, throwing up blood. Then Sasuke got up and his fist hit her on the bottom of her jaw.

She flew back and slid on her feet. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. She then started to do a fire jutsu. But, she forgot that Sasuke had his Sharigan. He saw what she was doing so he disappeared. Then she was lying down. Sasuke was moving too fast. He was in the air and threw five kunai knives at her. She turned away, but felt a drop of blood fall on her back. She turned and Naruto's eyes met her eyes. He had blood running down his back from where the kunai hit him.

Sasuke had fled and took Sakura with him. Naruto fell beside her and closed his eyes. Hinata leaned over and pulled the kunai off of him and his wounds healed quickly.

"You…okay?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I am," Hinata said as she felt her face get hot.

She pulled him away and to his house. She threw him on his bed and started to leave but, Naruto said something.

"What?"

"I love you."

Hinata's face went red and she stood there trembling. She couldn't believe Naruto just said that. She went over to him.

"I love you too."

They leaned at each other and their lips touched again. But, they didn't French kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other.

The next day was high school. Hinata walked down the hall to her next class. _Naruto is in there!!! _She couldn't stop thing about him since the night Sasuke first tried to kill her. She even dreamed about him.

"Hinata," said Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, Kiba."

"Yep, that's me."

"WH-What do you want?"

"Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Fall Dance with me."

"Uh, no I'm fine."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!? Who do you want to go with? And don't say it's Naruto."

"But, it is," said Naruto from behind Kiba.

"Great, he's here. I challenge you to fight me for Hinata."

"No……"

"I take it."

Hinata didn't want them to fight, but now she couldn't stop them. Then Naruto pulled her around a corner.

"I don't want to fight him," said Naruto.

"Then don't."

"I want to get him off your back."

It was true that she wanted Kiba off her back. "Fine."

He then kissed her and ran off to their next class. She was still stunned that she now knew that he loved her. She ran behind him, but then the bell rang…

Continued in:

Love, A Weapon


	3. Love at School

Love, a Weapon

"You two are always late," said Iruka-sensai.

"Sorry," Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously.

"You two have to take the seats in the back."

They moved up the stair aisle and a foot shot out and tripped Naruto. Everyone in the room laughed and Naruto looked to see who it was. It was Gaara of the Desert. He just couldn't admit that Naruto had beaten him 4 years back. Then out the corner of his eye he saw Rock Lee. He was really strong and Naruto had never fought him.

The class went by fast. As the class started to file out, Naruto was stopped by Iruka.

"Wait, Naruto"

Naruto looked up at him. Iruka had always taken care of him ever since Naruto's parents died when he was born.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance this Friday?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do."

"Fine I do know. And I bet she'll say yes."

"Who is it?"

"Hinata."

Hinata was outside the door listening to the conversation. When Naruto said that she thought she was going to choke. _Naruto likes me!!!!_

"Hinata? I thought you would ask Sakura."

"No. It's Hinata I love."

Hinata was trembling now. She felt her face get hot and she knew it must have turned red. She couldn't believe he really meant what he was saying. Then she heard him start to come out of the classroom. He walked out and turned to Hinata, who he didn't know was there.

"Oh, Hina…"

He was stopped short because the next thing he knew, their lips were touching and her tongue was in his mouth. His eyes were wide, but then he shut them and they put their arms around each other and Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth. Once again they realized what they were doing, but they pulled slowly away, their arms still around each other. They smiled at each other and let go.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Hinata dreaded the end of the day. She only wished that no one got hurt badly. Naruto looked like he was somewhere else than this world ever since the kiss.

"Naruto," said Hinata as they walked to the park.

"Yes."

"Don't do this."

"I have to."

The truth was that she was afraid that Kiba brought along his little gang. She knew that they were strong and she didn't think Naruto could take on all three. Then sand shot at Hinata. She screamed and Naruto jumped at her and pushed her away. The sand stopped and turned back to where it came…Gaara. Next to him were Kiba and Rock Lee.

"Now you die."


End file.
